


Ten of Swords

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Gaslighting, Implied Cannibalism, Imprisonment, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Tezuka has memories of the mirror world, and as much as he'd like to move on, a certain someone refuses to let him forget.
Relationships: Shibaura Jun/Tezuka Miyuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Ten of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastFanOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastFanOnTheLeft/gifts).



Soft, crisp autumn breeze rolled in on gentle waves; it was a lovely day, not too warm, and definitely not yet cold. Tezuka gripped one of his cards tightly, waiting several moments for the wind to blow by before he looked down to his pull. He swallowed, frowning as he read the fortune. It was…

Concerning, to say the least. 

He returned it to his deck and shuffled, focusing and ignoring the passing people who gave him strange looks for sitting not on the bench he was next to, but instead a nice little woven mat he had picked up from some junk shop to replace the one that had grown too old and torn to use anymore. 

This time he would surely pull a good reading. It was all he had to go off of until he was able to find his friend. 

Kido-kun…

There was so much Tezuka wanted to say to him, so many apologies that he hadn’t managed to say before he had…

_ Died? _

Whenever Tezuka tried to wrap his head around what had happened, he always ended up with insane migraines. He remembered everything clearly, but whenever he tried to sit down and sort out his thoughts, everything always became a jumble of misery and regret as realization after realization hit him. 

At the moment, all he’d really like to do was, first and foremost, apologize. 

Apologize for betraying Kido, apologize for trying to hurt and kill him, apologize for letting the comforting touches of a man he didn’t know sway him into doing such  _ terrible _ things, just because they were all put against one another. 

Letting out a small sigh, Tezuka reached up and adjusted the slender wide brimmed top hat that rested atop his head before he gathered up the courage to make his reading. 

“The Lovers upright...?” He read out loud to himself, somewhat confused. His readings were never wrong, but… This was the third time that morning.

Had something happened to Kido?

A shadow fell over him, and Tezuka looked up to see a short male standing over him, smiling. 

“Miyuki… It’s been a while.” The breeze, once soft, turned violent, and Tezuka had to reach up and hold his hat to keep it from blowing away as he took in the males appearance; short black hair, a light grey suit, and a white button up shirt with a blue tie.

Tezuka wanted to say that it had taken him several moments to realize who he was staring up at. He didn’t want to recognize that tan skin and grin that curled over the man's lips, leading up to dark eyes that sparkled with excitement. He wanted so badly to not remember, but--

Tezuka’s hand trembled over his hat, something similar to fear crawling through his gut. 

“You…” Tezuka was at a loss for words. 

How had Shibaura found him? 

_ How? _

Standing over him, sweet relief was on Shibaura’s face and he started talking, but Tezuka couldn’t hear anything he was saying over the pounding in his ears. Memories were hitting him in full force; the mirror world, the feel of holding a knife that  _ penetrated _ a man’s chest, and the feel of human skin puncturing like spearing a meat skewer,  _ Shibaura’s hand, lovingly cupping his cheek as he called Tezuka beautiful and kissed him.  _

“Miyuki?” Shibaura was leaned over now, nearly face to face with him, eyes glinting. 

Tezuka had to leave.

Tezuka had to get out of here, get up and run and--

As he was rising to his feet, Shibaura’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Is something wrong?” Shibaura’s grip was tight, but not crushing. Tezuka yanked his arm free and turned, not even stopping to grab his mat or bag as he shoved his cards in the little deck holster on his belt. 

“I’ve-- I have a-- _ an  _ appointment. I’m--” Why was he letting himself sound like some kind of frightened child? 

“You’re just going to leave?? But it took me forever to find you!” Shibaura grabbed for his wrist again, pulling Tezuka close before flinging both arms around him in a tight hug, nearly clinging as he forced Tezuka to stay still. 

“Miyuki…!” Shibaura’s arms tightened a little, and Tezuka felt sick. 

So sick, and yet, he couldn’t help but feel glad that Shibaura Jun was alive and healthy. 

What should he do? He couldn’t just linger, and let Shibaura get close. Tezuka already had so many nightmares, there wasn’t a day that passed without his mind being assaulted by the memories he so desperately wanted to move on from. Swallowing, Tezuka gave a small nod. 

“Yeah…” Finally, after what seemed like far too long, Shibaura reluctantly pulled back, hands on Tezuka’s arms as he stared up to him. 

“Why… Why did you stay away for so long?” People were staring now. Tezuka gave a quick glance around and looked back down to Shibaura, reaching up to grab his wrists to pull him off. 

“Y-you’re making a scene…” The stutter slipped out before Tezuka had realized. He released Shibaura and went to gather his things. 

“But, Miyuki--”

“Can’t we talk somewhere private?” Tezuka interrupted, looking over with a frown. He didn’t want to give Shibaura the time, but a part of him felt bad. It was hard  _ not _ to empathise, but Tezuka had a life and a goal to achieve, he couldn’t let himself be held back by Shibaura any longer. 

“I have a car; it’s parked over--”

“I’m  _ not  _ getting in a car with you, Shibaura.” Tezuka held a hand out to put space between himself and Shibaura. Shibaura paused, a confused expression flickering through his eyes before he slowly gave a nod. 

“I understand. But… I think you should come with me.” A small scowl formed on Tezuka’s lips. Had Shibaura not heard him? 

“I just told you--”

“Yes, but it’s Kido. I had to find you ‘cause of him.” Sock tore through Tezuka at Shibaura’s statement. 

What?

Kido was--

No. 

There was no way, it was too convenient, too--

_ But Tezuka’s readings were never wrong. _

Head swimming, suddenly Tezuka found himself being led away from the nice little spot he had been sitting at, his things under one arm and Shibaura’s hand around his wrist, guiding him. He wanted to speak up and voice his doubts; he even wanted to push Shibaura away and curse him out, but the image of Kido flickered through his mind, eyes large and soft, his smile gentle and promising only peace. 

The car Shibaura had mentioned was slender, sleek and black in color. As soon as they approached, Shibaura opened the door for Tezuka with a small smile. 

“I know you’re worried, but try not to let it eat at you.” Swallowing, Tezuka gave a small nod, but kept his frown in place. 

“What happened?” He needed to know. Was Kido… alive, atleast?

“We can talk about it later.” Shibaura’s hand, still on the door handle, clenched a little. For some reason Tezuka got inside, and the door closed. 

Then, they were speeding off, away from the warm sunny town square he had been in, away from the soft, crisp breeze, and away from the safety of being in public. 

Several times, Shibaura had tried to start up a conversation. After brushing him off with short, curt answers, Tezuka pulled his tarot cards out again, fingers brushing past the edges as he began to shuffle them, a habit he had when he was restless. 

After the fourth failed attempt at conversation, Tezuka finally looked over to Shibaura. 

“Tell me about Kido.” His fingers were shuffling cards, pausing on the top of one and then shuffling them over again so he could pick a new one. 

“I told you we could talk about him later.” Shibaura’s eyes never strayed from the road, and Tezuka felt himself shifting closer to the door in his seat, a glare forming in his eyes as confidence began to bubble up in his chest. 

Why did he have to be afraid of Shibaura, anyway? They had both been Kamen Riders, they were both on even ground. Just because Shibaura was strong, didn’t mean Tezuka was weak. 

“Then pull over; I’m not wasting my time.” Up ahead, they were coming to an intersection with a red light. Shibaura slowed to a stop, then looked over to him, frowning a little. 

“Miyuki… You’re acting strange. Why do you seem as though you’re afraid of me?” It was almost shocking how genuinely puzzled Shibaura looked, and Tezuka felt himself laugh, turning to look away. 

“... You’re honestly asking me that? Seriously?” He reached out to open the door, but before he could, they were off again. 

“Come on, Miyuki… I know we had some trouble before, but you can’t let that get in the way of  _ us. _ ” The way Shibaura was talking made it seem as though he were scolding Tezuka for something silly, and it only made Tezuka feel angry. 

“ _ ‘Us’ _ ?! There  _ is _ no ‘us’, Shibaura! Listen... What happened before was a mistake. Please… for the sake of  _ both  _ of us, drop it. Or better yet, pretend it never happened.” It all felt so good to get out, he was making his stance on their relationship clear. However, Shibaura only laughed, giving his head a little shake. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re stressed, I get it, but don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Shibaura’s hands were tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles nearly white. He glanced to Tezuka, only smiling, and Tezuka grit his teeth, simply looking down to his cards as he pulled the top up to reveal  _ The Tower _ upright. Unease rose through him, and he wondered for a moment, trying to remember if he had been focusing on Kido, or himself when he pulled the card. 

His focus was lost when they turned down a side street, and began to drive by an oddly familiar row of houses. It could have been his imagination, though. A lot of neighborhoods in Tokyo looked the same. How many days had he spent just wandering through them, even before the Rider fiasco? Tezuka liked to consider himself free, never sticking to one place for very long, and the only place he ever truly considered to be his  _ home _ was his deck of cards. The deck that had served him the most, and the deck that was the most faithful to him out of all the decks he worked with. 

“This place… this isn’t where Kido lives.” They were pulling into a lot in front of an eerily familiar house. All of Tezuka’s instincts were telling him this was dangerous, this was bad. He needed to leave, and leave now. His door opened, and he looked up to see Shibaura smiling, offering a hand to help him out. He slid out, the seatbelt buckle having been untouched during the ride, in case he had needed to quickly escape. 

“Come on, Miyuki.” Shibaura’s arm found its way around Tezuka’s shoulders, guiding him towards the door.    
“Shibaura--” As Tezuka was starting to pull himself away, suddenly he was spun around, his back shoved into the door as Shibaura grabbed his shoulders, glaring up at him, sadness and longing in his eyes. 

“Why don’t you call me “Jun” anymore? I keep telling you we can talk about Kido later, but all you do is bring him up… Is Kido really so important to you that you can’t think to call your own lover by his name?!” Tezuka shrank back against the door, taken aback by Shibaura’s sudden aggression for several seconds before he glared, standing his ground. 

“I thought I told you to drop it. I told you, it was a mistake! It should have never happened in the first place, Shiba--” Tezuka’s back slammed into the door as Shibaura crashed their lips together, silencing him. It was rough, possessive, and even worse, they were both visible at the front door on what had to be a calm, quiet neighborhood. 

Just as Shibaura’s tongue was sliding along his lips and trying to force its way into his mouth, Tezuka shoved him back, hand reaching back and grabbing for the doorknob. If he could just put some space between them, he could think of things, try to figure something out. 

“Miyuki--!!”   
“ _ Get back! _ ” Somehow, the door unlocked right away, and Tezuka stumbled backwards inside, slamming the door in Shibaura’s face. 

“Miyuki?!” The doorknob was jiggling as Miyuki clung to it with both hands, using all his strength to keep Shibaura from pulling it open. He raised one hand, only for a second, to slide the deadbolt shut as Shibaura began to pound on the door. 

“Come on! Don’t be this way, Miyuki. Open the door!” No. 

Tezuka took several steps back and turned on his heel, intent on finding anything he could use as an immediate weapon. As he turned to look at his surroundings, he froze, his eyes growing wide at the sight in front of him.

A simple living room, adorned with white curtains and a large gold couch. Right behind it, a sleek dining table, and in the wall, a large, flat T.V. 

It was exactly the same. 

Everything looked exactly the same, except flipped. 

A harsh twinge of pain suddenly spasmed in Tezuka’s head, distracting him from the sound of the door unlocking. Then, two arms closed around him from behind, and Shibaura leaned into him, chin to his shoulder. Memories kept hitting him, one after the other, and Tezuka felt himself growing weak in Shibaura’s arms.

“I told you, I could never pretend our relationship never happened.. How could I, when I love you so much?” Shibaura kicked the door shut, and Tezuka felt like he was drowning, unable to keep himself from trembling. 

“This house... Kido was never here.” Tezuka was an idiot. How stupid could he have been, listening to Shibaura? Was he that desperate to reach Kido again? How could he have just blindly followed Shibaura? 

“ _ Again  _ with Kido…?” Shibaura’s arms tightened, and Tezuka finally felt himself able to act. He began to struggle, pulling his weight forward to try and break free from Shibaura’s embrace. Surprised by his actions, Shibaura stumbled forward, sending both of them toppling to the floor. 

“Miyuki!” Hands were grabbing at him; Tezuka kicked. His foot pushed off of something soft, and he heard Shibaura cough. He rolled onto his stomach and began to crawl forward, but just as he was rushing to his feet, a hand closed around his ankle and dragged him back down to the floor. He fell, chin smashing into the wood below him. Weight dropped onto him, and one of his arms was twisted roughly behind his back as Shibaura pinned him down to the floor in the entryway. 

“ _ Gnk-- _ Get off of me! Shibaura!” Tezuka’s other arm was curled up, hand pressed into the floor under his chest. He squirmed, but Shibaura only huffed, leaning down over him. 

“Miyuki…! Do you even realize how I’m feeling right now? Do you?! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other… I looked for you everywhere. I even tried to track down Kido himself, thinking I could find you! I came all this way, and yet…” Shibaura’s grip tightened on his arm, and Tezuka let out a gasp of pain as his shoulder began to strain. 

“S-Shibaura! Do you… Do you really think I’d go along with something like this?!” Tezuka grit his teeth, holding back a groan of pain as Jun shifted over him. 

“No…” Shibaura finally said, after moments of silence. Tezuka swallowed, turning his head to try and look up at him. Then, after one fluid push, Tezuka felt fire tear through his shoulder, up his neck and through his arm, and he cried out as his shoulder was dislocated, arm pushed to its limit. 

“Miyuki! You’ve forgotten, haven’t you?! About our death pact… our proclamation of love for one another. You said you wanted to die together, didn’t you? There’s no reason for us to die anymore, though… so I’m just gonna have to remind you of how much we love each other.” At the end of his sentence, Shibaura’s voice had grown firm. 

Tezuka didn’t realize what he had meant until cool, bony hands were reaching around his waist and grabbing for his belt. Panic, loud and vibrant, began to rush through him as Shibaura managed to get the notch undone before he willed his body to move. 

“No!” He struggled, kicking his legs and rolling his body in an attempt to throw Shibaura off of him. 

Was he serious? There, in the fucking  _ entryway _ ?!

Tezuka let out another cry of pain as his injured arm was pushed into his back, hot numbness creeping through his arm. 

“Hold  _ still  _ Miyuki!” Shibaura’s fingertips grazed past his belly, the weight of his body on Tezuka’s a constant reminder of the threat he was facing, 

“No! Get off of me, Shibaura! You can’t do this, you can’t--” Stars exploded in Tezuka’s vision as Shibaura, grip tight in his hair, slammed Tezuka’s head into the dusty wooden step that led from the entryway to the rest of the house. Almost immediately, he could feel the sting of open skin and blood begin to pool around one of his eyes. Stunned, he didn’t notice the weight off of him until he was being rolled onto his back and dragged down a hall, past a messy kitchen. A certain stench hit Tezuka’s nose, but he couldn’t afford to think of what it could be. 

“ _ Jun, please… _ ” Tezuka coughed, voice quiet, struggles weakened from the blow. 

“I love you so much, you know that? I don’t even really know who I was or what I was doing before we got trapped together in that god forsaken place, but ever since then it’s just been  _ you _ , Miyuki, and when you said you would  _ die _ with me? No one has ever said anything so… real to me, before.  _ Any  _ person could say they loved me and it would have just been words, but to mingle love and death? Miyuki… no one has ever loved me so much! That’s why I’m gonna remind you until it sinks in. Until you remember our love!” Tezuka was released, his back hitting the floor just as Shibaura stepped over him again, dropping down onto his legs as he began to tear at Tezuka’s clothes, hands rough and grip strong. They hadn’t even gone very far, only several feet from the entryway and down the hall. 

Then, Shibaura was kissing him, all tongue and lips, not letting up for a moment no matter how much Tezuka struggled against him, hand smacking and shoving. Things were happening so fast, but all Tezuka knew was that Shibaura was on him, relentless, and before he knew it, Shibaura was tearing into him, and he could feel himself screaming, from both the shock and pain of it all. 

Uninjured arm raised, Tezuka gripped Shubaura’s sleeve, trying to anchor himself as he felt every single shift and thrust, unable to keep quiet as Shibaura’s hips slammed against his rear. 

It was agony; it hurt so much, Tezuka knew he had to have torn. The only way Shibaura could be going the way he was would have had to have been from lubricant, and  _ every  _ other time they had made love--

Had sex, they had neither the supplies nor the patience. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tezuka let Shibaura have his way, tears stinging in his eyes as Shibaura moaned softly over him, head burying into Tezuka’s shoulder, where he kissed and nibbled at whatever skin he could find. 

It only took a few minutes for him to come, but it felt like hours of just thrusting and pain. Tezuka must have lost consciousness shortly after, because when he woke up he was laying in a familiar bed, his upper arm wrapped and clothes gone, replaced by a familiar black robe that smelled of fresh laundry detergent. 

Everything hurt; his injured shoulder, his lower half, his head…

His heart. 

Tezuka reached up, pressing a hand to his chest as though trying to comfort the imaginary bolts of betrayal and hopelessness that were piercing through his core. 

How could this have happened? 

He knew Shibaura was a dangerous man, but even from their interactions before in the mirror world, he could have never expected Shibaura to…

To…

Tezuka felt his eyes sting and he shook his head, forcing the tears to stay down. He couldn’t let the loss of control get to him. 

Forcing himself to sit up, Tezuka grit his teeth as his lower half throbbed violently. He felt around the pockets of his robe, and then glanced around the room, searching for the familiar sight of the deck holster he kept his tarot cards in. He needed a consultation, and he needed one bad. However, no matter where he looked, neither the deck or the belt he kept them attached to were within sight. Ever so carefully, Tezuka dragged the warm blankets off with his good arm, about to risk climbing out of the bed when a strange  _ clink _ caught his attention. He looked down, heart nearly jumping in his throat as he noticed a chain connected to the end of the bed, leading up to a thick, padded cuff that was locked around his ankle. 

A knock on the door startled him from his horrifying discovery, and he looked up to see Shibaura entering in with a tray balanced on one arm. 

“You’re up! Good timing, I just finished making you lunch.” Shibaura grinned, beginning to approach the bed. 

Tezuka’s first instinct was to crawl back as far as possible, but the moment he put any pressure on his rear at all, burning pain shot up his spine. Instead, he gave a yank on the chain with his leg.

“Take it off--”

“I hope you don’t mind stew. There’s lots of meat laying around, and plenty of vegetables like potatoes and carrots from the backyard garden.” Shibaura gave an affirming nod, proud of himself as he set the tray down over Tezuka’s lap, wooden legs keeping the tray from touching him. Tezuka looked down, eyes lingering on the bowl of hearty brown broth with chunks of vegetables and grey lumps mixed in. Tezuka looked up with a glare. 

“I’m not hungry.” If he could have, he would have crossed his arms. 

“Eh?? But it’s fresh… And I spent all hour on it. Do you not like stew?” Shibaura took a seat on the bed next to him, seeming confused. 

“The  _ stew _ isn’t the problem.” Tezuka was already getting frustrated. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off as Shibaura laughed, looking relieved. 

“Oh good. I was worried for a moment, ‘cause I wanted to try making ramen for dinner, like that one time we raided a ramen shop? I have the bone broth simmering and everything. It’s my first time though, so I hope it’s not disappointing.” Tezuka sighed, averting his eyes. They had spent so much time together in the mirror world, but the first thing Tezuka remembered them doing together was breaking into a ramen restaurant for food.

He looked back down to the strew, frowning a little. It looked… off putting. Something was strange about it, but he couldn’t figure out what. Perhaps it was the terrible stench that permeated the entirety of the house? Or maybe...

Perhaps it was the fact that unlike in the mirror world, this house had belonged to someone. Just a quick glance around the room and tezuka could see photos; pictures of a couple, both in the bedroom and out in the living room. It made him feel bad, knowing that it was probably their food Shibaura had taken to make this meal. 

“... Did you kill them?” He asked, eyes still on the stew, on the bits of orange and lumps of meat. 

“Eh? Does it smell?” Shibaura looked up, giving the air a sniff. Tezuka sighed again and dipped the spoon in, taking a bite and swallowing down the strange meat that didn’t quite taste like any kind of beef or pork he’d ever eaten. Shibaura looked back down and watched him, smiling. 

“Good?” He shifted a little closer to Tezuka, hand reaching out and gently resting on Tezuka’s thigh. Tezuka felt his skin crawl, but didn’t shake him off. 

“... It tastes like stew.” After the third or fourth bite, Tezuka put the spoon down, unable to eat any more, either from guilt towards the couple, or disgust at his situation 

“You’re finished? You haven’t eaten very--”

“You said you wanted to make dinner, right? I’ll be too full.” Tezuka kept his eyes averted, and didn’t move as Shibaura took the tray away, setting it over on the bedside table. 

“Alright… Hey, how’s your shoulder? Do you need anything for it?” Sitting back down, this time closer, Shibaura’s hand ended up on Tezuka again, thumb brushing lightly back and forth, as though to comfort him. It didn’t do very much, all things considered. 

“It would be better if you took this chain off.” Tezuka finally said. Shibaura laughed, giving his head a shake. 

“Your shoulder isn’t attached to your leg. Don’t worry, it’s just until I can be sure you won’t run away from me again. The cards, too. You’ll only think bad things if you look at them, so I got rid of them.” Tezuka’s eyes grew wide at the mention of his cards. 

“Y-you…” He… threw Tezuka’s cards out? 

His cards… 

“But what about my--” 

“Don’t you think things like fortune telling are a little childish? You let it get in the way of us last time, so… I’d rather you not waste time on that kind of stuff. It isn’t as though it’s real, anyway.” As if to show concern, Shibaura reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind one of Tezuka’s ears. Tezuka could only stare, bits and pieces of him crumbling into small bits.

“I-it’s…”

“They’re gone. I tossed them out a while ago, and they’ve already been collected.” Shibaura’s hand fell to Tezuka’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. Tezuka wanted to shove him away and flee, but how could he do that with a fucking chain around his ankle? Wave after wave of hopelessness began to crash through him, despair setting in.

“Miyuki…” 

Shibaura lifted his hand again, this time pressing it against Miyuki’s cheek. His thumb brushed over a bruise, probably obtained from their earlier scuffle. Tezuka averted his eyes, trying to keep the memories of the last time he had spent with Shibaura from resurfacing in one big mess in his heart. 

He hated that he had ever been so stupid as to fall for someone like Shibaura. He should have known better, even if he hadn’t had his memories. 

Tezuka also hated that he knew that behind all the violence, Shibaura was also capable of being as gentle as he was rough, and actually mean it. 

“Look at me…?” Shibaura’s voice caught Tezuka’s attention and he looked back, both their eyes meeting. He wanted to hate Shibaura so much, yet somehow, when Shibaura leaned in to press their lips together, Tezuka couldn’t move. His lips were warm, and when that soft tongue slipped into his mouth, Tezuka could once again taste the stew Shibaura had cooked. 

He broke the kiss, leaning away as he tried to scoot back, but Shibaura followed, shifting onto his knees as he guided Tezuka’s head back into another kiss, this one more heated and needy. 

Tezuka put his hand to Shibaura’s chest, intent on shoving him back, when suddenly Shibaura’s hand grabbed his, their fingers lacing together as he broke their kiss, quick to move down his jaw and neck while his other hand reached up, fingers closing around Tezuka’s flaccid cock to tease and stroke. Tezuka jerked away, his back hitting the headboard as Shibaura slipped between his legs, forcing them apart with a mischievous little smile. 

“Wait!” A small noise escaped Tezuka as Shibaura was on him once more, lips at his neck as he began to work Tezuka to life.

“But you didn’t get to come last time.. Let me take care of you, Miyuki.” He trailed kisses downwards, towards his throat, to his collarbone and down to one of Tezuka’s exposed nipples, teeth gently nipping and lips sucking. 

“I-I don’t… I don’t want to--  _ please _ ” A small gasp escaped Tezuka as Shibaura’s thumb brushed past the tip of his head. Shibaura smiled, sitting up so he could lean over to the bedside table, where a large bottle of lubricant was. Tezuka felt panic begin to wash over him again, and he forced himself onto his knees, about to try and climb off the bed before both of Shibaura’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

“No!” He couldn’t do this again. 

Shibaura was so strong, though, pulling Tezuka against him until his hips were against Tezuka’s rear, firmness easily felt despite the fluffy layer of robe and denim of Shibaura’s pants. 

They flopped down onto the bed again, Tezuka letting out a whimper of pain as his arm was disturbed. Shibaura reached down, hand full of lubricant, and began to massage at his hardened cock again, making it deliciously slick and needy before moving downwards where he began to work Tezuka open. Tezuka pressed back against Shibaura, burying his face in his own arm as he felt the soreness eased by Shibaura’s gentle fingers. 

Was this some kind of divine punishment, perhaps? 

Did Tezuka  _ deserve  _ this? All he wanted to do was live peacefully, and yet-- 

A moan tore from his throat as he felt Shibaura’s fingers brush deep inside of him, beginning to stroke in and out as he continued to prepare Tezuka, stopping only after he was able to fit his third finger inside. 

Tezuka grimaced as he felt the fingers slide out, his cheeks burning red as tears threatened to spill over. Shibaura was going much too fast, his arm looped under Tezuka’s leg to keep him from crawling away as he began to nudge his way into Tezuka, having already pushed the robe out of the way. 

It wasn’t so bad at first, but after the head, Tezuka couldn’t help but cry out, tears dripping freely down his cheeks as Shibaura gave a single thrust, burying himself inside Tezuka as deep as possible. He could tell right away that despite all the preparation he had torn again, but that did little to deter Shibaura as he began to rock his hips against Tezuka, moaning softly into his ear. 

“Miyuki…  _ Miyuki..! _ ” He reached down, his hand closing around Tezuka once again, pumping in time with his thrusts. Tezuka shook against him, toes curling as he released a breathy moan, followed by a smaller whine as he felt Shibaura’s cock slam into him, pace not letting up for a second.   
Tezuka’s orgasm hit him like a slap to the face several moments later, unwillingness mattering very little as Shibaura’s hand worked out every last drop from him. He bit his lip, refusing to moan, but unable to keep silent as Shibaura came seconds later, hot fluid spilling into Tezuka, reminding him that Shibaura hadn’t used a condom. He was a mess inside, both physically and mentally, now.

Shibaura began to kiss at Tezuka’s neck again, still seated inside him as he rocked his hips gently, trying to regain momentum despite having just emptied himself. Tezuka felt trembled, unable to keep the small sniffles from escaping. A thumb brushed the tears away from one of his eyes, and he carefully tilted his head away, only to be pulled close, Shibaura’s head resting over Tezuka’s as he embraced him. 

“Don’t cry… We may have missed a lot of time together, but from now on… we’ll never be apart.” As Shibaura pressed a kiss into the top of Tezuka’s head, Tezuka felt more tears dripping down his cheeks, thinking back to his first reading of the day. 

His fortunes were never wrong, and his power always seemed to be his downfall, one way or another. 


End file.
